A World Of Angels And Sorrows
by Super Serial Ethereal
Summary: Nico di Angelo was an Angel, not just any kind of angel, but a Death Angel. Maybe even the last Death Angel. he was always extremely tired by his work, and one time he had to stop by Annabeth's. but that one time, changed his life as an Angel forever. Rated T just in case. Mainly Solangelo but other OTPs and BROTPs.
1. Chapter 1

# A world of Angels and sorrows #

This is an AU of Solangelo where the world is made up of angels and muses who inspire and help the mortals. Hope you enjoy.

Nico di Angelo was tired. He had just spent the whole day causing mortal deaths, and it really put a toll on his energy. It didn't help that the mortals could only see him when they were about to die, so they always tried to beg and plea for their life. And Nico always got the desperate ones for some reason.

His sister Bianca used to get half decent mortals. Half of her mortals were happy with the end, or too tired to protest, and so easy for Bianca to take. But then Bianca got promoted, and left Nico to take the death job by himself.

Nico did love Bianca, she was his sister and she looked after him, but he felt saddened that she had left him so quickly. Was Nico that bad? He didn't think so, but after Bianca left him, he changed. Nico was no longer the perky, bubbly boy that asked everyone annoying questions (and, yes, since he grew up, he knew they were annoying) and got into mild trouble over them. He was still a Death Angel, but he was more happy with it, in fact thinking that great. But then he changed into the cliché Goth kid. Black clothes, never smiling, grim expression, he had started to impersonate the humans' version of death, soon to be wearing a cloak and carry around a scythe. And it was all because Bianca left, not even with a second thought. With his dark, black hair tumbling in front of his face at the thought of Bianca.

For death angels, holding grudges were the fatal flow. And, Nico couldn't help it but he held the biggest grudge against Bianca, even though she was his sister and he loved her more than anything or anyone in the world. And no matter what Nico tried to substitute his thoughts to, he would only think of his grudge, and how he can never let it go.

Nico knew that he needed a break from his work, but he just didn't have the time. Every time he got a break, another person was scheduled to die just then, and Nico was gone. He didn't know if anyone else did his job, because he was certainly doing a lot of work without any breaks, only pauses at dire need.

So Nico was walking to Annabeth's apartment in New York. Annabeth was an intellectual muse, and unlike the more popular muses, she was allowed to date and have personal relationships. This meant that she was dating Percy Jackson, a hero who Annabeth helped, or who helped her, according to Annabeth, in a war that could've left hundreds dead.

Annabeth was nice enough to Nico, and had always let him crash on her coach because she knew how tired he was. She never told him to get time off though, but Nico suspected she just knew he wouldn't listen. Nico took his job very seriously, as he believed he was the only one doing it, and couldn't risk a break, not knowing the repercussions, and who it would affect.

After trudging through the streets of New York, he found Annabeth's pale grey door. As he knocked a few times, he waited, feeling a little chilly from the near winter air. Nico pulled his clothes over himself a little more, though a futile effort. He could see his breaths while waiting for Annabeth.

Not too long after, the door opened, but leaving Nico very surprised.

Instead of Annabeth being at the door, there was a tall, blonde, curly-haired guy who was noticeably tanned, standing at the doorway. He was wearing what seemed like comfortable clothing; light blue skinny jeans and a loose and bright shirt. His hair was what caught Nico's attention. It was extremely long but sticked up as if reaching for the sky. It looked as if it had a million knots in it, but would be extremely soft if touched, and, strangely, Nico wanted to do just that.

Nico had to look up a bit to look at the stranger, and accidentally looked into his eyes. The stranger's eyes were swirling pools of light blue, as if a caressing wave by the sea on a nice sunny day. He was tall in a way that he would curl up into himself on a lazy summer day, much like that day, exactly like a lazy cat. In addition, he was blocking the entrance to Annabeth's apartment.

"Well, you're new."


	2. Chapter 2

# A world of Angels and sorrows #

"Annabeth!" The guy shouted, his head looking down the dark hallway of Annabeth's apartment. While doing this, a tuft of feathers escaped his shirt, which Nico saw. His feathers were a paler shade of blonde then his hair, as if nearing white. Nico now knew this guy was an angel, like him, but not like him.

Nico's own feathers were dark brown, nearing black, which were nothing like Bianca's. Bianca's wings were a soft, light brown colour, almost chocolate-y. But Nico hadn't seen Bi in centuries, so he didn't know if her wing colour had changed.

The guy was probably a sun angel, angels who flitted around hospitals to help people and hung about under the sun until the day ended and always had friends who they could hang out with after dark and use their place to sleep. Nico had no doubt that this was exactly what the guy was doing at Annabeth's.

Nico never thought anyone to be good looking (except maybe Percy) but, damn, this guy was smoking. Blonde, bright blue eyed guy, and damn, those back muscles. Nico had seen many sun angels but none had piqued his interest like this one did.

But Nico didn't have time for any of that, so he left it.

"Yeah?" Nico could hear Annabeth shouting from the end of the corridor, confirming her presence.

"There's a guy at your door step. Do you know who he is?"

"Well with your vague description like that, of course I do! What does the guy look like?" At this point Nico had had enough of the shouting and just wanted to sleep, so he shouted, but his shout was still at a lesser volume than the guy's and Annabeth's.

"Annabeth, it's me." Nico heard shuffling and Annabeth came out of the hallway, looking as if she had been drawing a building. Knowing her, she probably was. Her blonde hair looked dishevelled and ratty, and her clothes were all out of place, but at least her eyes were still alive. She was very awake and aware, which still made her pretty dangerous, no matter of what she was wearing. "Oh hey, you want to use the couch again? Go ahead." She pushed the guy out of the way and led Nico to her living room. She went over to her small cupboard behind the door. "You want your usual stuff?" She pulled out a dark blanket and pillow. "Yeah, that'd be great, Annie." Nico mumbled, already falling asleep on the couch. He vaguely heard a ' don't call me Annie' speech and felt a little bit more comfortable as a pillow was put under his head and a blanket covered his body. He didn't hear anything else, as he was already falling asleep.

Will's pov:

"Who is he?" Will asked, staring intently at the boy sleeping in front of him. The boy was beautiful; his black hair falling in front of his face, as if to hide it, an unnaturally pale face that looked sickly, yet still adorable.

"That's not for me to tell you, Will. You know names have power." Will's friend Annabeth looked at him, her cool face showing the slightest hint of suspicion.

"I wasn't asking that, what does he call himself." Will asked still looking at the boy and hoping he would wake up and talk to Will, with that deep voice that could've rivalled the angels who choired for-

"Will!" Will looked at Annabeth, who whisper shouted at him, trying to pretend that he didn't day dream again.

"I won't tell you his name because you should meet him for yourself but," Annabeth sighed, ready to release information. She looked at him with her startling, calculating, grey eyes. "He's alone. Has been for centuries now. I wouldn't be surprised if he only speaks in short sentences. Percy and I... we always try to make him socialise more, but he just shadow travels away before we can get him to. He has so few friends, and he never actually relies on us, like friends are supposed to. Also, you have to stop staring at him in hope that he would wake up. He's going to be put for hours."

Will looked at her, confused. "How did...?"

"How did I know you were hoping he was going to wake up?" Annabeth looked at him, knowingly. "Will, I am a muse. Not only that, a muse of knowledge. Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?"

"Yes please, I'm knackered." To prove it Will yawned, moving over to the couch beside the one the strange boy was using he was a little bit resistant, as he wanted to keep looking at the beautiful stranger, but he rested on couch anyway.

Annabeth came back with a steaming hot mug after a while, and passed the mug over to Will. Thanking her, he took it, and peered inside it. There were three floating marshmallows inside and Will smiled contently. He sipped the contents of the mug, and watched the boy. Will felt happy about it, like it was meant to be.

Will shook his head slightly, that was so sappy! It was not like him at all. He sighed and emptied his mug, placing it down on the coffee table near the couches. Annabeth had disappeared somewhere, probably back to working on her structure or building or whatever it is. A few hours ago Annabeth told him that Percy, her boyfriend and Will's friend, was coming round in a few hours so Will had a few free hours to sleep, especially if this guy was meant to be asleep for a few hours as well.

Because of this, Will slouched into the couch, even though he knew how terrible it would be on his body later and closed his eyes.

He vaguely heard Annabeth's pencil scribbling across a page of paper and slowly drifted off to sleep with the sound of it and to the beautiful stranger's soft, almost light, snores.


	3. Chapter 3

# A world of Angels and sorrows #

Will woke up before anyone else had either arrived or woke up, and still heard the scratching of a pencil, though now horribly blunt. Annabeth probably wasn't in the same world Will was in now. She did this thing where once she concentrated on something, she would block everything and everyone out and be content to focusing on her work. It got her into a little bit of trouble for her and her friends, but it was never too bad. Annabeth didn't mind it, and neither did Will.

Will slowly rose from his sleeping spot on the couch, wiping away the dust from his eyes caused by sleep. He looked around the room like he did before his nap, to see if anything had changed. The only thing that did was the stranger on the other couch's sleeping position. He was now facing the table that had Will's mug on, untouched since he fell asleep. The boy's hair was draped over his pale face, a strand reaching for his closed eyes. Will felt the strange urge to gently push the strand away and stroke the boy's face, making Will look away from him.

He flung his legs around the couch, ready to stand up and look for food. He could hear his stomach growling, and he didn't want to wake up the boy, as he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and maybe months.

Will was making his way over to the kitchen, just as a loud knocking hit the door of Annabeth's apartment. He went through the still dark corridor to the door, opened the door, and found Percy Jackson, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Will knew that Percy was a hero. He saved the world twice with Annabeth's help, against the demon Kronos and his mother, Gaia. Without Percy, everything in existence would have been fragile and, if targeted, destroyed by the demons. But Percy was a very childish person, who had childish friends, and Will was one of them.

Will grinned at Percy, before being tugged outside and pulled into a very tight hug.

"Hey Will!" Percy muffled, burying himself in Will's hair, as he was taller than him. "Haven't heard from you in months! Where have you been?" Percy pulled away from Will, to take a look at him. He smiled again, before dragging Will back inside the apartment. Percy rushed through the dark hallway, switching the light on, grinning like crazy. Will was about to tell him to be quiet, but there was no time before they were already in the living room. Percy, strangely enough, wasn't making a sound. Will thought it might be of the thought of scaring Annabeth with his arrival.

Percy looked around for a seat, and saw the boy. Will didn't know how it was possible but, because of the boy's presence, Percy brightened even more. He opened his mouth to say something, probably the boy's name, but just then Annabeth was standing at the doorway, coughed a little to state she was there. Percy looked up at her and, like they were speaking to each other in their minds, nodded. He then sat down on the couch that Will slept in and patted the seat next to him, indicating that Annabeth should sit with him. She complied and sat down, throwing her feet on Percy's lap and smiled at him. Will immediately felt awkward standing there, watching the pair together, and mumbled something about going into the kitchen. He went and got a packet of sweets he had become addicted to thanks to Annabeth, and leaned on a solid, grey counter.

He sighed sadly, knowing that his brothers and sisters needed his help to heal people around the world, but he needed a break sometimes. He hardly got to see his other friends, Lou Ellen and Cecil, at all because of his schedule. He only ever got to see his patients and siblings, if that.

He went back into the living room in hope the stranger was awake. He was disappointed, as the boy was still snoozing on the couch, not knowing about Percy being there, so Will just looked at the pair.

They were talking to each other so happily; a way that only couples can when they are with one another. Annabeth's eyes were gleaming in happiness while talking to Percy, and Percy's were the same. Their eyes were practically fighting over who could gleam the brightest, and it made Will smile.

They both turned to look at him, and Will instantly knew they had been talking about how much information they could release about the boy.

"Hey buddy," Percy said quietly, trying not to wake the stranger on the couch. "We're not going to say your name and we're not going to tell you his for the reasons that Annabeth has already said to you. We will, however, tell you about him, in case you think he hates on sight. He won't, he's just not very trusting in other people, and that's sort of my fault." Percy said this, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. Annabeth looked at him with pity, and Will thought about all the times Annabeth had tried to tell Percy how something wasn't his fault. He never found out what wasn't his fault, as Annabeth kept other people's secrets and always said that they weren't hers to tell, but maybe today was the day.

"So you remember when we were in the middle of fighting Kronos? Well, before everyone started fighting, we were collecting more angels and heroes to help out. We collected him and his sister, and he was really nothing like this. He was bubbly and really excited, and he was really animated for a kid. He was only one hundred years of age at the time, really young, and he thought everything was amazing and out of a super hero comic book, or something like that. After we found them, Annabeth was kidnapped, so we set up a quest to find her, which included his sister." Percy breathed sharply after this, as if the next part was the worst. Suddenly, Will didn't want to know the rest of he story, but he knew he couldn't just ask to not know. This was painful for Percy, and Will couldn't disturb it, no matter how horrible it may be.

"We were all travelling towards where we thought Annabeth may be, when all of a sudden, this light shone behind Bi-" He stopped before saying the name when he looked at Annabeth's stern face. "When a light shone behind his sister. We all watched as a higher angel came down from the heavens, and walked towards us. She didn't acknowledge the rest of us though, only looked at the girl. She talked to her and for some reason we couldn't hear what she was saying, but we saw the girl's face. She was happy. Happier than she ever looked with any of us." Percy looked down, his eyes brimming with small tears. "She came back to us, so excited, and told us that she was getting promoted. A friend of mine at the time, a girl named Zoë, told her that she thought that someone was waiting for her, back here. We watched as her face slowly dropped, remembering him. His sister said that she would always love him, and that we should tell him that. And that meant she had made up her mind. She was going, leaving him behind." After that, Percy didn't say anything for a horribly long time. He looked like he was about to puke, and Annabeth just sat there and patted his head encouraging him.

"The higher angel was still there, waiting for her to go with her. So his sister smiled sadly and gave us all hugs. She turned around and went back to the angel. She turned around one last time, only to wave at us, and then left." Percy looked up again, this time at the boy, sleeping lighter then before. "She left him without saying goodbye."

Percy suddenly stood up, wiping away the sadness from his eyes and replacing it with fierce protection over the stranger. "But now he has us, all of us, and he can come to anyone he wants. He has so many friends but won't believe it. I keep telling him, all the time that he has-"

"Shut up, Percy."

Everyone in the room looked towards the boy, out of small shock, and watched as he sat up and stretched.

The boy took a look at his surroundings, and swiftly got up. "So sorry, Annabeth, but I'm going to have to raid your kitchen." With that, he left the room and went to the kitchen.

Will sat down where the boy had previously slept. He breathed a little, about to say something, before the boy came back.

He marched right over to Will, and he had to stand up. "I don't know you." He muttered his voice not loud at all. Will looked at him, challenging the boy with determination.

"No, you don't." The boy raised his eyebrows at him.

"You're not afraid of me?" His face held no expression, but he sounded vaguely confused at the concept.

"Not at all. Mind telling me your name?" Will honestly couldn't find the boy scary, even though Percy was hiding by Annabeth. He looked intimidating, but Will didn't really care about it, the boy just looked severely ill.

The boy gave Will a look over, as if weighing him to see if it would be good to give out a name. Too bad, since Will was as intimidating as a tortoise.

"Nico." Then he turned and left.

He nodded at Annabeth and Percy, and went to the hallway, out of the door.

That was the first time Will Solace met Nico.


	4. Chapter 4

# A world of Angels and sorrows #

Nico was walking out of Annabeth's apartment when he heard it. A soft, faint whisper that seemed to only reach Nico's ears as no one else stopped to listen to the melodic voice.

"Well, he was quite pretty, wasn't he?" The voice seemed to whisper, almost teasingly, and Nico knew exactly who it was.

"I thought you were staying with Jason, Piper." He said quietly, trying not to alert any mortals that he might be talking to himself. He heard a faint sigh, and then nothing else. There was a glimmer of light and a beautiful Piper McLean was walking beside him, slightly frowning at the thought that her identity had been found out.

"Jason's at work and I got really depressed and angry with separating and putting people together, so I came to see you." She looked at him and smiled, if, a little with pity.

Piper was a Love Angel, and Love Angels have a basic job. They split people up and put people together with their match. They worked in the same way the god Thanatos does, reads of a script, decorated to their choosing, and sorts it out from their boss and mother, the goddess Aphrodite. Like her mother and siblings, Piper was beautiful, but she tried to hide her beauty. She also tried to give away her relationship Enders, as she couldn't stand seeing people unhappy. This made her a good person, and Nico knew that her younger siblings looked up to her.

Her boyfriend, Jason, was a Storm Angel. He was the only Storm Angel, like Nico and Percy, and did his job well. He looked after the bad spirits of the storm and tried to keep them at bay and away from any mortals. Unlike Nico, however, Jason got many breaks, as his job didn't affect many mortal lives, so he got to see his friends and girlfriend on a daily basis. This made Jason unbearably happy all of the time and always tried to get Nico to hang out more with him.

Nico sighed unhappily, because he knew that if Piper was here, it meant he really hadn't seen them in a while. Jason would be asking questions about where Nico has been, Nico would tell him everywhere, and Piper would just stand in the corner smiling, or simply go to work, leaving them to argue it out.

"You know that he cares about you, right? You're like his little brother." Piper said, still quietly, so as to not scare Nico away.

"I can take care of myself, Piper. I don't need people to try and protect me." Nico said, defeated. A few centuries ago, he would've growled that statement, but now he had gotten used to the weird urges his friends had. Every single one of his friends tried to protect him, even though he was the Death Angel, and it got on his nerves.

Piper looked at him when he said it, and still had the look of pity on her face. "We know you can, Nico. But we want to be there for you all the same." She added a small smile at the end of this sentence, to symbolise the end of the conversion.

"Anyway, back to the original topic," she said, her eyes becoming mischievous. "That guy back there was pretty cute, wouldn't you say?" She turned to Nico again, hoping that he would blush and maybe go back, but no luck. However, she did get an answer.

"Yeah, he was." Nico said, almost absent minded, as he checked his own list of the dead. He vaguely heard Piper gasp, so he added, "But I'm not going to see him again." He looked over at Piper over his list, and saw her choking on her words.

Finally, she began to make some sense. "B...bu...but you think he's cute! How can you not see him again when you think he's cute?" She stumbled over her words at the shear sadness of it all.

"Didn't you see him?" Nico asked, slightly bored with the conversation. "He's a Sun Angel, my exact opposite. It's a wonder how we actually arrived at the same place, same time." Nico flicked through his list to find a job close to him.

"But Nico, you like him! You should have a chance at having a happy life!" Piper exclaimed, still reeling over Nico not being able to see the guy again.

Nico looked at her, a little angrily because of how many times she had said that Nico wasn't happy. "Piper, I do have a peaceful life. It's not the best, I admit. But it's no longer a bad one. I would appreciate it if you stopped saying I have a bad life." Nico said, through clenched teeth. Piper heard the anger in his voice, and took a small step away from him, and he noticed. Nico sighed, and apologised to her for his anger. She said that it was fine, but she still stayed a little away. They walked like that for a little while, not quite comfortably, but okay with each other.

"I know that you're okay, Nico, but you're not happy." Piper said, quietly. Nico really didn't want that conversation again, so he quickly changed subject.

"He might not even be gay." He argued, pointlessly. Piper looked at him, a smile tugging at her lips. A small ding sounded from her list, saying that she was needed. It wasn't unusual, since Piper was the Head Love Angel and had more power than her other siblings. She sighed once more, but looked at Nico, the smile revealed.

"Everyone's gay at some point, Nico. Remember that. Now, I've got to go." She waved a bit, then glimmered into the air as nothingness. Nico was alone.

He scrolled once again on his small, black phone that was his list of the dead, for a death near him. Bingo. A guy called Jeffrey Bunting who lived only a few streets from Annabeth. He didn't even have to use his powers to get there, so he walked down the street, not noticing how the mortals were looking at him. Somehow though, he still heard the faint sound of Piper's silky voice, still in a teasing sound. "He was still cute, though." That was all that could be heard, before she truly faded away and dealt with her own problems, and Nico went to go deal with his own.

Will's pov

"What's going on, Will?" Will's sister and second in command asked. He was at the hospital, helping and treating fatal injuries for the people he could help.

Will looked at her, confused. "What do you mean, Kayla? I'm fine." Will was in his coma patient's room, using it to fill out some paper work about the mortal he had just healed.

Kayla looked at him, incredulously. "The others and I have been watching you all day. Every time you're about to heal a mortal, you hesitate, but only for a second. You keep staring into space and you're more dreamy than usual. Now, want to tell us what's new?" Kayla was, as per usual, as sharp as rock, making Will sigh. Kayla didn't usually complain about people, but when she did, she would never hide the reason. That's why it was bad that Kayla was telling him off, as well as the others.

He had been told off the whole day by his siblings, younger or older. They all told him that if he wasn't going to help, he should go away or something along those lines. Austin said that, but most definitely not that way at all.

Will rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of what could've been different, when really; he didn't have to think about it at all. He looked away from Kayla, and muttered something incoherent.

Kayla scrunched her nose as she tried to listen to what Will said, though he had made it impossible. "What?" She said, still in a slightly demanding tone.

"I said," Will breathed out heavily, as if releasing a confession and looked at Kayla. "That I met someone very different lately." Once he said it, he looked back down quickly, his cheeks a little rosy out of embarrassment.

Kayla was astonished, and slightly confused. "That's it? But, this doesn't normally happen. You have a relationship, but you keep that and work on different planets, you said that yourself. So what's different?" She said again, and Will looked back at her with more embarrassment on his face.

"I'm not in a relationship, Kayla! I mean, that I've met someone who I didn't know existed. Gods, why did your mind jump to me having a relationship?" Will looked back down, his embarrassment fading. He heard a small 'oh' coming from Kayla, before he had a flurry of wind as Kayla sat next to him, on his seat, nonetheless.

"So who is it that's got your panties in a twist?" Kayla said, her voice becoming teasing. Will sighed quietly, as he knew that this was going to happen. However, he somehow had the urge to tell someone about the mysterious Nico.

"Have you ever heard of an angel who can take mortal lives?" Will asked, having not explained. Kayla was smart enough to know that Will was leading up to something. She shook her head silently, and Will sighed sadly. He figured.

"Though I have heard rumours." Kayla said to her brother, trying to be helpful. He looked up at her, quizzically. "They're only rumours, though. Remember that." She warned. He nodded his head vigorously, waiting for her to continue.

"So. A few centuries back, there were massive rumours going around about the Angels you just described. They were called Death Angels, and the reason why they were the top of the rumors was because one of them played a massive part in the war against Kronos." Will was about to interrupt her, to say something trivial, like he was at that war, but Kayla gave him a dark glare, and he just left her to the story.

"If it wasn't for the Death Angel, we probably wouldn't be standing here right now, as he got his father, the god Hades, to help fight for us. After we one, the Death Angel went missing, left before we could even remember him properly. And after many centuries, we forgot about him. However, he came back, the same Death Angel, to help us fight Gaia. Even after all that time, he came back again, and played a vital part in the war. He got the Athena Parthenos here, as did the Roman Angel leader. But, yet again, he didn't stay. No one knows where he is now, but most think he's dead." She finished on that depressing note, and Will had one last question to ask.

"What do you think?"

Kayla looked up at him, surprised by his input. "What do I think?" She echoed and Will nodded.

"I think that somewhere, that very same Death Angel is walking about, doing his father's work by giving people their death, scaring people with his dark looks. But he must be extremely elusive, always trying to be away from other people. Why did you ask?" She looked at him, expectantly.

Will hummed for a second, and then smiled at her. "Oh, no reason." He said quietly, still humming badly. Will was a terrible singer as he was always off key, so he was making Kayla wince a little. "Except that," he grinned wildly at the thought, and got off the chair and towards the door. "I just met the infamous Death Angel. I think I'm going to have a snack now, thanks!" And with that, Will Solace was gone, leaving Kayla stunned.

_Would you look at that? Two stories updated in one day._


	5. Chapter 5

# A world of Angels and sorrows #

Nico was extremely bored, even though a lot of old people had been scheduled to die that season. He couldn't help but feel bored from all the pity he had to endure as he took their tired souls away from their bodies. He just wanted to do something other than killing people once in a while, but he knew that that wasn't going to happen. He hadn't had an ounce of happiness in centuries, just because now he Nico wanted it wasn't going to change the fact that he still had a long time to wait.

So Nico sighed half heartedly, as another layer of depression was smeared on him from when he had to taking his last person away.

She was a kind, old lady who was resting on her death bed, but that wasn't what hit Nico's nerve. What did it was that there were so many people surrounding her, all crying at the sight of their loved one leaving them. Because of Nico's power, he was able to see the soul he was collecting's past, and so, he saw even more people. There were always people surrounding this woman in her life, who loved and cared for her, and she did the same, and she reminded Nico of Bianca. Bianca was kind like that as well, and always cared for Nico, even when he was being a pest. She looked out for her family, and this woman did the same. The connection made Nico not want to take the soul, as he didn't want her family to feel the pain and suffering that Nico felt every day, though not knowing the repercussions, he still took the soul and sent it to the judgment court.

It truly was a heart wrenching day for Nico di Angelo.

Things were looking like rainbows and roses for Will Solace. He had cured all of his patients that day, the sun was shining brilliantly, and not one of his siblings had come to bother him.

Ever since he figured out and told Kayla about meeting the Death Angel, it had spread like wild fire. Not even a couple of hours had gone past before Will was harassed by one of his siblings about the Death Angel, and after thirty minutes with that first sibling, everyone caught him to question him nonstop. Take the day before as an example. Will would ask for a needle or thermometer, something simple, and while his sibling was getting the instrument, they would ask every question they could think of about Nico. It was like punishment, or worse, one of Lou Ellen's magic jokes. So he was super relieved when he found himself alone for the first time since. He could finally breathe some fresh air.

So, in light of such a good day, Will left his little job at the hospital. He told his dad and boss, of course, because Apollo needed to know who was on call at all times in an emergency. Will didn't like to brag, but at the moment he was the more powerful fairy of his father's children who worked with him, other than Apollo himself. So it would help everyone if they knew that Will was out, so that they could do the best they could quickly, before the poor, helpless human died.

Will didn't know what happened when someone died right in front of a fairy's eyes; watching their soul leaves their body completely. No healer had ever wanted to say goodbye to their patients in death, so they never looked when the person actually died, not knowing if the Death Angel appeared at all.

Will knew that he was being selfish, but couldn't help it. Before that kid, Will's life was like a calm, peaceful dinner. But now, it's more like that kid had put a side dish of craziness. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he should thank the fact that the craziness wasn't that over obsessive, but also hated it because it put a toll on his head that had been grinding into a headache.

Will sighed at these thoughts, thinking that he must be tired from the consistent work he had been doing all day and just needed to relax for a bit. So he walked slowly across his patient's room towards the stereo and got out his favourite calming music CD. He always had a copy of it on him, as stress and overworking came with the job of being one of Apollo's healers. He used the CD whenever it was him or one of his siblings who were overworked or strained from their magic. Because, even though they were angel healers themselves, everyone needed a break at some point.

The tracks on the CD were good, if not, only a soft melody that purred into Will's ear, making him smile faintly, before he set off to go look for a place to crash for the night.

Nico hated pop music. Or any music from this century. Why did it have those weird beats throughout the whole song that echoed through the mind? Did no one think it could actually hurt someone?

Maybe he was being over dramatic, but listening to the torturous 'music', for the first time he felt like he wanted to kill someone.

If Nico had heard of this terrible beat before, he would've simply guess that it could kill someone, but now there was actual proof. A twenty to twenty three year old man laid on his bed, dead with his horrific dub step on full blast. No wonder he died; the music must have been too much to handle.

The case of death may have been because of drugs, which were promptly splattered over the desk near the wall, but Nico wanted a little excitement for the underworld, and mainly his dad. Putting this guy's death down as dub step casualties would maybe put a glimmer of a smile on his gloomy face. Not that Nico could talk. He had a death glare that put the name Hitler to shame.

You remember how Nico hated his job? This was another reason why. This guy did nothing but listen to these sickly drums, and Nico pondered on how anyone could listen to this stuff for a whole night, never mind a life time. Even at the end of his life, he wanted to listen to his crazy dub step while in the hospital. Believe or not, but he made his sister put it on for him while he was in the bed, around sick people!

After a few more seconds of listening to the horrendous and sickly 'tune', the torture was finally over. Nico took a big breath, and decided to call it a day. He wasn't sure if his brain could handle another death, even if that person had good music in their life. It was just too much, and he was tired from using his powers again.

Slowly, Nico made his way to the exit of the hospital, walking carefully through people even though they couldn't see him or feel him. As soon as he stepped out, he knew he had to go to a friend's house, even though he really didn't want to. Nico didn't have a place of his own, as he was never only in one place, so he wouldn't be able to use it very much.

Thankfully, Jason and Piper's place wasn't too far away, and Nico could get to it as it's walking distance. Nico was a little hesitant to go to their place, because Jason would just keep telling Nico that he needed someone and Piper would do nothing but agree with him, and it got on Nico's nerves a tonne.

Every time they mentioned it, sadness hit him hard. He was the Death Angel, the only angel he knew of who killed people because it was his job. He was the angel equivalent of a hit man. Who would want to be with him? Who was a guy and wanted to be with him? No one. So it was best to just stay alone.

He walked along in silence, listening to the sounds of the human people, the love they shared with each other, and prayed that he could find something like that soon.

It seemed like forever when Will got to one of his friends' house. By the time he got there, he was both hungry and tired, and was thinking that maybe he could get away without speaking to anyone. Of course, he was going to talk to both of them, because that was the polite thing to do, but it couldn't hurt to dream, right?

He knocked on the door without too much force, and when it swung open he smiled, though the smile was a little strained.

"Can I borrow your couch? Or maybe even a bed?" He said, hopefully. As the person nodded, Will made his way to the living room, walking through the short, lit corridor that was so cosy it nearly made Will drop.

Thankfully, the couch was close to the door, and Will plopped onto it, a slight thud sounding as he landed. The second his head hit the cushion, he was out like a light.

His feet felt like lead, but Nico had gotten to Jason and Piper's house. Jason and Piper's house was a cosy cottage that was made of stone and had skylines so Jason could be getting to his job quicker. It was a very nice, home-y place that Nico liked staying in, but it was very big and airy for him to think of finding a place like this for himself.

When Nico knocked on the door, he could hear muffled voices, giving Nico the signal that Jason and Piper were in.

After a few minutes, Piper showed up at the door, and had her finger on her lips.

"Come in. We don't have a lot of space, but can you sleep on the floor? She asked quietly. Nico nodded in agreement, making Piper flash a quick smile.

Piper had her work clothes on, meaning that she was either coming back or going to work. Since her hair looked slightly out of place, Nico guessed she was just about to leave.

As she moved to the side for him to enter, Nico heard a faint snoring coming from the living room, which Nico was just about to enter. He turned to look at Piper to ask who it was, but she wasn't behind him but Jason.

"I have some pillows and blankets for you; did Piper fill you in about having to sleep on the floor?" Jason held the pillows and blankets up as he spoke about them. Nico nodded again with silence, and when Jason gave over the pile of bedding, he entered the living room.

Of course it had to be that blonde guy taking Nico's spot at Jason and Piper's house. He was lounged on the couch as if he owned it, his foot sticking way out, just proving he was tall. Nico wasn't sure, but it looked as if Blondie was drooling on the couch. It wasn't even his!

After Nico got over the small shock of Mr Make-yourself-at-home, he put the pillows down on the floor, but then had a brilliant idea. He got out a thick, black marker pen from his jean pocket, and took off the lid. He was allowed to have a little fun, right?

As he drew the most fake moustache he could think of, Jason walked in, and actually gawked at Nico. As Nico shushed him, Jason grinned, and went over and got a pen for himself and started doodling on Blondie's chin. As soon as Jason started, Blondie waved his hand up and groaned, causing the two of them to hold their breaths. Thankfully, he went back to sleeping and the two got back to work.

When they were finished, Jason left to go to work, saying that there was a storm in the west that he had to control. He also said that he was going to fight Percy at this one, but Nico just left him to it. Those two acted gayer than Nico was, and they both had relationships with different girls. It astounded Nico, in a way that he didn't even want to know.

When he left, Nico got ready to sleep. He set the bedding as far away from Blondie as possible, and turned off the light. As he was closing his eyes, he thought about how strange it was that he met the same guy twice, and the odds of it.

Nico never believed in coincidence, but now, maybe he would have to think it over.

A loud thud alerted Nico that something was happening, but he was too tired to acknowledge it. He simply let it be. It did, however, make Nico think that he was getting more heat from the blanket, but he thought nothing of it. He went back to his dreamless sleep.

_A/N Sorry for such a late update, I've been very busy. But after much binge watching and revising, I have this. Please leave a review, for anything is wonderful._

_Child Of Hypnos_


	6. Chapter 6

# A world of Angels and sorrows #

"Will you quit following me?" Nico, the only known Death Angel to be in existence, growled at his stalker.

"No." Will Solace, the Healer Angel, chirped happily.

It had been like this for a couple of days now; ever since they had met for the second time at Jason and Piper's. After getting over the initial shock of falling asleep on a Death Angel's leg, Will had resulted to stalking Nico, all because it was better than staying with his brothers and sisters during his free time. Since Will had a couple of centuries off as free time, Will didn't do much other then follow Nico around. It was also clear that Nico did not appreciate this new level of 'friendship' that Will called it when Nico asked, no matter how silent he was about it.

"So, do you have any patients?" Will asked, though slightly distracted by watching the humans around him.

"No patients, no." Nico mused quietly, though he raised his head to look at Will for two seconds before looking back down on his list. "Death recipients, however, yes."

You call your patients Death Recipients?" Will asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Why?" Nico asked, distracted, counting the numbers of deaths he had to perform tonight. The total came to sixteen, thankfully a short amount since Nico had developed the likes of a stalker.

"No reason." Will said, again, extremely happily. This was starting to get on Nico's nerves, but he had dealt with too happy people before. He could survive it. "So, how many have you got?" He asked, trying to peer over Nico's shoulder, though it was quite useless.

Nico had tested his death pad (that's what he was calling it these days) before with Bianca, to see if someone other than himself can read what was shown on there. Since Bianca couldn't read it, and her being a Death Angel as well, what chance did Will have?

"Will you just leave me alone already?" Nico said, as he tried to shove the guy off since the Healer Angel had started leaning on his shoulder to try and get a peak.

"Nope. Why can't I see anything?" Will complained. He then thought about what Nico had said and started to grin like a toddler. "Hey, you said my name!"

"I don't like you. That's why you can't see anything. And when did I say you're name? Actually, don't answer that. I don't want you talking more." Nico shook his head while the thought that the Healer Angel would use his question as an advantage.

Will had somehow ignored that Nico said to ignore the question, and went for poking Nico in the stomach, which was quite bony, multiple times. "Yeah, you said my name. Even if it was accidental, you still said my name." Will smiled again, and, though Nico couldn't believe his eyes, actually started skipping in front.

Nico had reached the point. He's had enough of this mess and just wants to be alone. Since, it was nearly that point of year again...

"Look, will you just go away?" Nico said, exasperated. He felt as if he had filled his small, if existent, need for rainbows and happiness for one century, and maybe it was time to crack on to some serious work.

But no matter how much Nico thought about it, Will shook his head while still skipping. "Nope!" He said, still practically bubbling with joy. Nico didn't understand why this strange Healer was happy, and, in fact, thought it might be best to not try to know.

"Look, I just want to go back somewhere and rest, okay? It will take a while, my friend lives far and I just do not want to talk to anyone."

Will had then paused for a moment, hesitating to move when he heard the tone of Nico's words. Nico almost sounded as if he was in pain, but Will couldn't understand that. He was fine a few moments ago. What had happened in that short space of time? Nothing. But, thinking about it, his family sometimes got that look and sounded as if they were in pain too, but they were thinking about... oh.

"Nico?" Will asked hesitantly, thinking that Nico might definitely not want to talk about it, since he was hoping to get rid of Will so he can go to some place, maybe even, the place. It was scary; maybe Will shouldn't ask, just leave it, say goodbye or until the next time and then walk away.

Oh no. It was too late now, Nico was looking up at him, with his sad, dark eyes and Will knew that if he even tried to step away from the angel he was going to be in trouble. He might be in so deep that he wouldn't ever see Nico again.

That could not happen.

"Would you like me to leave?" Will said softly, and after saying it knew it was the perfect thing to say. Now, he could simply do what Nico told him to do, and he wouldn't be classed as an jerk.

Nico sighed, but shook his head, as if he knew he had been defeated by Will. Great, now he had to talk about where he was going to this annoying cloud head and say why he was actually going. Just thinking about it made Nico feel emotionally drained, and he guessed actually saying it would be his physical energy sapped away. And yet, he had no choice in the matter.

"The reason I didn't want you with me is-" Nico started, but for some unknown reason, Will had flicked his wrist upward, making the palm of his hand face Nico and his eyes were closed shut.

"Nope." Will said, and that was all. He said nothing more until he opened his eyes at the exact same time as Nico was about to say something else. "You don't have to tell me if you feel pressured, Nico. In fact, you have no reason to tell anyone anything. But, like everyone says, it's get better when you tell someone your problems."

Will said this so confidently and surely that Nico forgot Will was actually a healer angel and not a therapeutic angel. Nico was so convinced to tell Will about Bianca that he opened his mouth to say something until finally his brain caught up with him.

"People do know, though. Percy knows, and through him probably Annabeth, and even your dad's sister knows. So that Includes her handmaidens." By the look that appeared on Will's face, Nico could tell he was trying to mask his disappointment. It was weird, but for some reason, Nico felt as if it was his duty to make him happier again, bubbling and laughing. Though before Nico had a chance to say anything, Will was already speaking.

"Just because people know about what happened doesn't mean you've told anyone. It just means they have an inkling of what might be upsetting you. You need to talk about it so you can at least shrug off some weight and pass it to someone who will happily take the weight for you."

Nico looked at him, looking at his small smile and his sky blue eyes that seemed to be trying to invite him in to tell him why Nico was so upset.

"And you're saying that you can take this if I do tell you?"

Will's smile grew at this, only a little, but it was enough for Nico to feel that Will was no longer disappointed with him. He nodded his head slowly.

And then, he said the words that made Nico's stomach, for some reason, churn in disappointment.

"I want to be your friend."

Will said this with so much hope in his eyes and even voice, that Nico was just willing himself not to be succumbed by this adorable monster that wasn't even a monster at all. But he had no strength to fight his emotions, and gave in rather quickly.

Nico sighed, as he most commonly did, and turned to Will, giving him his total undivided attention. "You can follow me back to the place I'm going, and I'll tell you everything there. If I tell you here, it won't make sense at all." Will's face was practically glowing at Nico's words, and it just spelled trouble for Nico. Was it worth it?

Nico started walking, listening in to hear the sounds of Will following him. When he heard nothing, he turned around to see Will doing a little dance behind him, and Nico shook his head.

"Come on."

And so, they went.

_A/U Sorry about the wait, this one was very mind-blanking, if you know what I mean. Did you guys see the word Jerk in that? That was a next level thing, huh? Anyway, I have developed a slightly psychotic friend who begs me to update my stories, so you'll probably be seeing my other stories having a comeback, which should be exciting. That's all. Speak again in a few weeks, maybe._

_Also, How do you guys like the new name? I think it's pretty snazzy, what about you?_

_Super Serial Ethereal_


	7. Chapter 7

# A world of Angels and sorrows #

They arrived on a street that seemed to house many people in little apartment complexes It was a little strange, but Will didn't question it, and Nico didn't explain.

There was a small gap between two blocks of cheap apartment complexes that was like a little play area for kids that lived there, and it seemed to be where Nico was directing Will. Upon further investigation, Will saw that there was a slight glimmer in the air, and he recognised it immediately as an enchantment, one that shielded itself away from human eyes and felt instantly worried.

What was Nico about to show him? Surely it wasn't too bad, right?

And then Will thought about something. Something vitally important.

The rumours... Are they true?

As they approached the patch of grass, Nico felt an arm grip his own, and turned around to look at his (temporary, mind you) companion.

He only raised his eyebrows, feeling as if there was no need to speak, and Will spoke up.

"I don't want to offend you, Nico, But I have to ask: it's not too bad, is it?"

And at that moment, Will's face was the picture of anxiety and worry, so much so that Nico couldn't find it in himself to be even a little bit angry.

"No Will, it's not world shattering, if that's what you mean."

When they got to the charmed area, Nico waved his hand over the spot and it revealed a a bright, white burn on the grass that had been hidden by the charm.

"This is..."

"Yeah."

As they both stared at the spot, Will worried and Nico remembering that day, they turned to look at each other, and Nico shook his head sorrowfully.

"Okay. I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "My sister was my only friend. She was my mother, carer and sister rolled into one, since we became of maturity age and had to start doing our jobs, this job. She never stopped looking out for me, showed me how to do my job and just generally played with me, since I was a little kid at that time.

For me, she was the queen of the world, a ruler of rulers and my goddess. I loved her to Hell and back.

But during the 'Gods' Break' war, she was taken away from me. I wasn't even there when she had to go. Percy was with her, and a few of Artemis' handmaidens, but not me."

Nico looked down, away from Will but he could see that he was trying to hide the single tear that had found its way down his cheek. He huffed a little, as if he was disgusted with himself for actually crying, and Will didn't think that was too hard to believe. Nico continued. "My sister, Percy and the handmaidens were all on a mission they received from the oracle at the time, and whilst on the mission, they came here. It used to be just a dusty junkyard that was in possession from one of the gods, but since the group left there, it became this." To emphasise his point, Nico flung his arms to point at the street that surrounded them.

A whole street from one thing that happened here, what happened?

"What happened, Nico?" Will whispered.

"She got promoted. Right here."

"Oh." Will knew about the dangers of being promoted when you have someone waiting for you, because when you get promoted, you can never come back. Someone actually made the rumour that when someone gets promoted, they get killed, but that was disproven by Hermes a few centuries back. According to him, everyone was happy, but it didn't help the people who still missed their loved ones up in the promoted area. It also didn't make anyone feel better in the slightest.

"When Percy came back and told me what happened, I didn't get all teary like a normal little kid would do, instead I got mad and left the camp, where I was staying during the war. I then went underground and got 'help' from a ghost who actually tricked me into trying to raise him. During that time, I was really angry at Percy because I had it in my head that he let her go. Yet, he was the one to come and save me from the ghost with Annabeth, and I still didn't forgive him. I ran away yet again, but this time without trusting anyone, causing me to lose weight drastically and have a terrible sleeping pattern that has practically shot my health completely."

Will put his hand over Nico's mouth to make sure in hope that it would make him stop rambling for a bit. It was clear that it was upsetting him the more he spoke about it, but it was also clear that once he started, he couldn't stop.

Nico pushed Will's hand away and lowered his head, and Will saw glistening tears make their way to the ground. Without thought, Will instantly grabbed Nico and pulled him in for a hug. Nico didn't protest as he put his head on Will's shoulder and cried.

...time for dots...yum

"Let's never mention this to anyone, alright?" Nico said. Some might think he would say this with doubt, as if he would let Will hold this against him. But he said it with enough confidence and power to make Will actually never even think about mentioning it to anyone, even if he wasn't going to say anything anyway. Will did go by the human's 'doctor/patient confidentiality'.

So Will firmly nodded his head, and they walked back down the street.

To Will, it did look as if Nico was now a lot happier. Or if not happier, a lot more confident ad held his head up a little higher than before, which was all Will had set out to do. So Will was proud. For himself and Nico.

**So now all I have to do is make him say I'm his friend.**

_A/U I tried to follow the story as most as possible. But it's a little difficult to do when you try to do it off by heart. Though I think it went okay. Sorry about it being a little (or a lot) sad and depressing, but we must have a little back story, or how will we know these characters at all?_

_Don't forget to review and favourite, if you wanna, and I will see you next time._

_Super Serial Ethereal._

_P.S I'm making a thing soon. It includes a few friends of mine. If you wanna know more about it, tell me and I can give you all details._


	8. Chapter 8

#a World of Angels and Sorrows

Nico didn't understand. He thought that what Percy and Annabeth both told him were all just therapy lies. No, he didn't just think that, he knew that. He didn't honestly know that something like actual therapy could make him feel a little better.

He did try it once before; therapy. It, of course, went horribly. First of all, he didn't like the therapist. She was stuck up, patronising, and always asking weird questions that Nico made it obvious he didn't want to answer. Would you like to answer 'what is your occupation?' when you're a death angel?

Maybe it wasn't the therapy that made Nico feel a little better. Maybe it was Will. He didn't talk through Nico's speech after Nico asked, he wasn't patronising as sin, and he was a good shoulder to cry on, even though Nico would never cry on anyone's shoulder where people can see.

But even that, he broke that rule. Isn't crying on someone's shoulder basically hugging them and letting tears out?

It was all too much for one day, and it didn't help that Will was still following him as if Will was a lost puppy. It was starting to get rather annoying since Nico needed time to think, which also happened to include space.

So he turned to look at Will, hoping that the annoyance on his face was evident. "Hey, Will? How long did you say you had time off for?"

Will stopped, making sure not to bash into Nico, and thought for a solid minute. "A few years, actually. I may have exaggerated on the 'centuries' part." He looked a little guilty, but continued. "I think my dad said to take a break for six years this month. This is a lot more time than a lot of us normally get, but because I've been the top healer Angel for the past few centuries I get to take a lot of time off." Nico noticed that Will was rambling, but he didn't have the energy to stop him, so let him go on. However, he did start walking away, in hope that either Will would take the hint, or just stay there for enough time for Nico to get a far distance away. Either option, Nico was happy to result to.

However, as soon as Nico started to walk off, Will followed, like he didn't even know he was doing it. He also continued his ramblings. No surprise there though.

"Not like I'm boasting or anything, because I don't like to show up my family and I do love them all to pieces, even though I have way too many siblings to even count. There is Austin, Kayla~"

"Will."

Will stopped to look at Nico, and realised by his face that he was, once again, rambling his heart out. He sighed, and apologized to Nico and thanked him before it could've gotten any worse. This, he knew, could happen.

"Look, Will." Nico sighed, and, then all at once, Will could see how drained Nico looked. He did normally look tired but this looked like the day had taken a toll on him, and it did. "I need to rest, okay? I am tired and I just want to go to sleep. So come look for me another day and go back to your siblings or whatever you sun people do when you get a break, I just need to sleep for a bit. I hope you understand." Nico said to Will, for once looking him in the eye, actually pleading Will to let him go.

"Nico, I understand but are you sure~"

"It's faster for me to go by myself since I can shadow travel, plus my place isn't too far from here. Come find me another time, and I hope that it could be something a lot better than what this turned out to be."

Nico looked around a bit after he said that, and muttered to himself, "what a depressing journey this has come to be."

Will wanted to protest, but he could see how Nico would need sleep. Will was a healer Angel after all, better than any human doctor. So he nodded mutely, and let Nico walk away from him.

As he watched Nico blend into the shadows, he whispered.

"Goodbye, Nico."

_**A/U you think that's the end? Nope!**_

Will was sulking. There was no other way to put it. He had a full on pout going on, arms crossed over his chest and sitting in his darkened (which is normally extremely bright) room crossed legged and on the floor.

Kayla came in to check up on him from time to time, at first, worried but then getting angrier each time she saw him in the same spot after hours and hours. Will didn't notice. Austin tried to pry Will out of his sulking state with the promise of ice cream and a trip to the beach, but Will didn't care. After five times, Austin stopped trying, and gave a shrug to Kayla, who had returned to check up on him again.

Time to pull out the big guns.

"WILL, WILL, WILL, WILL!" Chanting had started down the hall outside his room, but Will didn't care. It was far away enough for him to not think about it.

"WILL. WILL. WILL. WILL!" the chanting was louder this time, but an okay distance.

"WILL!" Now it was screaming distance, and Will tried to throw pillows over his ears in order to try and block out the noise that his siblings were making. Of course, it came to no avail.

Furiously, He stood up, all his joints cracking as he did it, which made him flinch a little, and stomped over to the door. Even though Will had never once before smashed his door open, they all looked like they had expected it. That was not promising.

"WHAT?" He shouted in retaliation, trying to glare down his siblings. It worked for the younger ones, but not for the majority, who looked at him with the same look.

"Why are you moping?" Kayla's voice rang out, and she stepped out of the crowd. Her eyes said that she was fed up with Will, and it was obvious she was the one who put this whole thing together. Will guessed that Austin was in the crowd somewhere too, and he probably helped her.

"I'm not moping."

"Bullshit."

Some of the younger kids gasped at that, but Will was having none of it. Kayla may try to boss him about occasionally, but he was older than her, therefore would not let her bully him.

"Let me rephrase that; I. Am. Fine, leave me alone." He said this with an annoyed smile, one that was not even a smile but more like a grimace.

"Fine. You want to be difficult, go for it. But we all want to know." When she said this, Will thought she was then going to make everyone leave, so he turned to go back to his dark room, when Kayla called out again.

"Oh, Will?" He turned to look at her in exasperation. "Someone wants to speak to you before you go back to _my _room to sulk."

Oh yeah. He was staying with his family today and borrowing Kayla's room to sleep.

She then began to leave and everyone followed her, except one. This one seemed to look more and more like Will, with the blond, curly hair and stick figure physic. Of course he would look like Will, since it was his dad.

"Hello, Sir." Will was used to his formalities when it came to his father and work. Apollo had asked all his children who worked with him to call him 'Sir' when he and they were at work, in case an angel who wasn't actually related to him wanted to work with them even though they were not Sun Angels.

"Will, you're on your break, you don't have to call me that. Apollo said, his voice, for once, quiet.

Usually, Apollo was like one of the younger kids. Bouncy and energetic, and always shouting, or just had a loud voice. His sister, the goddess Artemis, used to call him 'A big ball of gas' until the humans started thinking that was what the sun was and how it moved. Oops. So being quiet was not one of his strong points.

"Will, please tell me, what is bothering you?" This was also different, things were always easy with Apollo and things to speak about with him were only work and play, not feeling things.

Even though Will didn't feel like lying when his father was being this way especially for Will, he grumbled that there was nothing bothering him.

Apollo sighed dramatically, which revealed that it was still Apollo, and sat down next to Will, who was sat back in his previous position. "Why bother lying? You know there is no point, even if I wasn't like a massive truth telling machine. So spit it out."

After a few seconds of loathing, Will gave in. "I met a new person recently when I visited Percy and Annabeth. And he was really cool, one of a kind, like Percy, but not like Percy. He was like a super hero who kept in hiding, and yet what he does is the least hero-y thing, but more villain-like.

It doesn't mean he likes what he does, but he has to do it, he's an angel too you see, and his job is so much more important and since he is the only one, he has to do it.

I learnt a little about why he was always so upset and depressed, and when I learnt why I thought that meant that we were getting closer, becoming better friends, especially when he looked like he was doing better after telling me. But I haven't seen him since then, and it's been months.

I know that it was an off chance meeting, but I really want to see him again to see how he's doing."

After Will told Apollo everything, he buried his head into his knees and just stayed there, with his head angled to look at Apollo, who was thinking.

After a few agonizing minutes, Apollo finally spoke. "So," he opened his mouth as if to say more, but stopped.

"So? That's it?" Will looked up, astounded. What does 'so' mean?

"Well, I do have something else to say." Apollo took a look around Kayla's room, and then looked at Will with a smile on his face. "Give him time. I think he needs it. And when he feels better, he'll come for you." And with that, he left.

Which didn't help at all.

But, thinking about it, he did think he helped Nico out. And hey, that's what he loves to do.

_**A/U Wow, more?**_

"Is there a Will in here?" Nico was asking a blonde haired little girl, who looked young enough to be twelve.

"What do you mean? This is a hospital, and when people die, they leave~"

"No, I mean do you have a brother named Will?" Even though the girl didn't understand what Nico meant, it was still pretty smart to go straight to someone's will, even if it was a little morbid. But, with what Nico did as a job, it was fine with him.

"I have a lot of brothers and sisters, But you look like you're Kayla's age, so I'll take you to her." But that didn't make sense; did she hear that he asked to see Will? "Kayla would know if we had a Will here, she knows everything."

Okay, that's better.

As they went down the many corridors that were filled with healers, human doctors and patients, Nico wondered how many Angels were actually in here. Some of them didn't look like Apollo kids, so that must mean that other Angels chose to be a healer. He knew that happens sometimes, but he didn't know it happened often, and by the look of things, many Angels wanted to be healers.

When they were coming to a stop, they were next to a girl with bright green eyes and orange hair, probably the person known as Kayla, Nico thought.

"Hey Lindsay, what's up?" The girl wasn't really looking at her, but at Nico, which wasn't really surprising.

"This boy is looking for a person named Will, do we have one?"

At the question, the girl smirked, and looked Nico straight in the eye. "So you're the one we've been waiting for." She turned around and walked away a bit. When noticing Nico hadn't started following her, she turned and jerked her head. "Come on."

Nico thought that it was a little rude to just leave the girl there, but when he looked at where the girl was standing, she was no longer there. So he followed Kayla.

"Angels around here have a lot of work to do, so they have to deal with distractions quickly. I am sorry to say, but at that moment, you were her distraction. But, if it makes you feel any better, you're my saviour, so let's get this show on the road."

Nico questioned why he was her saviour when he knew nothing about her, but he didn't dare ask since she looked like she would just give a bunch of riddles instead of and actual answer.

They came to a bright, blue door that had a scribbled word in the middle of it. The word read 'Kayla' which made Nico question even more, and still not ask.

"Straight through here and you'll find who you're looking." She still had a smirk on her face, but this time genuine happiness in her eyes.

Well, he was already five feet deep in the ground, might as well go all six.

_**A/U And done. This was done in one day so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Don't forget to favourite and review, maybe even follow the story and maybe me? **_

_**Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Super Serial Ethereal**_

_**P.S. If you want to get all the latest updates on my stories, follow my tumblr. Here's the link: **_

_** blog/superserialetherial**_


	9. Chapter 9

/ A World Of Angels And Sorrows \\\

Nico opened the door slowly, hesitance etching into his mind and a small fear he couldn't place the reason onto why. The door creaked open, revealing a pale blue room to him, and what looked like a dead body on the floor, with bright blond hair practically spooling from the top of the body's head. Soft snoring emanated from the body that was concealed with dark blue blankets, and Nico huffed slightly, a small smirk finding its way onto his lips.

Nico had found Will asleep, yet again. But this time he wanted to wake him up.

He tapped lightly on Will's shoulder, not really wanting to wake him up like that, but seeing as it is the polite thing away, tried it.

but Will was out like a log.

Instead of waking, Will turned over, no longer curled up with the blankets and hair wrapped around his face, and Nico breathed in. Whatever Piper said about this guy being 'quite pretty' was wrong. He was just stunning. Will's face was soft, the worry marks that usually blessed his face were gone, and a small smile graced his light pink lips.

Being friends with this guy was going to be very difficult indeed.

After staring, for what seemed like a millennia, Nico decided to just wake him up already and make him notice his presence. But he felt it was too boring to use the usual way of "hey, wake up" so wanted a different method. Nico's mouth soon gained a small smirk as he pulled out the same pen from his pocket that he had used to draw on Will's face before. Since no one was in the house this time, it would just be him drawing on Will's face, but Nico was okay with that. Will was going to pay for being annoying, even if it did come to the 'friendship' he so desired. So again, he drew another fake moustache on him, but this time with the addition of a gross looking stubble and stars on his forehead. The stars were very difficult to do as Will's hair kept moving in front of the forehead, so Nico had to gently push away the hair, which he did not dislike doing, but could have woken up Will at any given moment.

Afterward, he waited a bit, confused on what to do now. Either Nico wakes him up and he is confronted with a badgering Will that has a lot of questions, or does something else. The something else was very tempting. every second stretching into a 'what if' for that something else.

Nico slowly crept out of The room with Will, and went looking for that girl, Kayla, hoping she'd have a minute to organise with Nico. He walked down man hallways that all had the same chemical white paint and sterilised air, eventually becoming lost, something Nico did not like. He persevered, looking down every corridor, until he realised that he could just ask. The young girl had shown him to kayla, as he was a distraction, so Nico cold just ask again, but this time with Kayla's name. Perfect.

So Nico now went searching for any of the angels that worked in the hospital, which made the search for Kayla so much easier. He soon found a young boy, who looked at him quizzically and with intimidation, but Nico didn't have time and said, as politely as he could, "can you show me where Kayla is?"

The kid nodded mutely, and walked off in a quick speed, which Nico took as a sign to follow. They blazed down many corridors until they found what looked like a door to an office, brown door with a window right next to it that had brown blinds that you can lift upwards. Nico began to get excited or his plan, which was strange as he hadn't been excited for anything in centuries. He hid his emotions of course, remaining stoic and simplistic. The boy opened the door, and Nico saw Kayla, dealing with five kids, varying of age, that looked at her expectantly.

"Lucas, I want you to heal patient 132, he is dealing with a sickness that the doctors don't know how to treat with his allergies. I want you to make him treatable again, so not fully healed. Amy, I want you to heal patient 84, she's in the critical point right now and will be for good unless you help her, tomorrow the doctors will unplug her from the machine and we do not want that to happen. Ben, I need you to go over the supply cupboard and check we have everything in stock, Natalie has said she couldn't find the ambrose and Jenny, I need you to help the critical patient that just came in, He's in the special needs ward and will die in ten minutes. Everyone, go." She quickly turned to look at the little boy, staring quizzically, until the kid nodded his head in the direction of Nico, and Kayla came over.

"I thought you were going to be with Will?"

The little boy raced off, back to whatever he was doing before Nico, so quickly Nico lost sight of him in a second.

After a moment's hesitation at what he just saw, Nico replied. "I was, but he was sleeping. I'd like your help with a plan that I thought up for him though, if you aren't too busy." he said the last few words slowly, because he truly didn't know if she was busy or not, what he just saw looked like an organised mess, but ad worked.

"Well tell me the plan and let's see what I can do." She smirked. "if it's anything to do with messing with Will, I'd be happy to help, Gods knows how he hasn't helped us at all." she pointed in the direction of a comfortable looking chair, against an auburn desk made of wood. Nico went to go sit on the chair as Kayla went to sit at the opposing one, which looked more comfortable then his, and could move, as it had wheels on the bottom.

"Now tell me this plan."

….

Will woke up slowly, his neck creaking in pain in so many places it hurt to just think about where. He stretched out his legs and squeezed his eyes shut,knitting his forehead which did not feel like a forehead at the time. Will thought it made sense, as he had slept on the floor with only a blanket. Not to mention it was Kayla's blanket, imagine the amount of curses she'd have on it that acted only for Will. He yawned, then stretched out is arms, preparing to get up, but then looked around, confused. No one had woken him up. He had woken up by himself.

"This truly must be my break."

He stood up and made his arms reach to the ceiling, his hands clasped to pull his arms backwards and over his head, then pushed them in front of him.

After, he walked out of the room, but not before putting the blanket in a cupboard for Kayla, even if it did have curses for Will. He clutched the doorknob, and left the rom, still in a sleepy haze but was quickly thrown into confusion as he bumped into someone.

The someone seemed huggable though, and smelt so nice that Will couldn't help wrapping his arms around the someone and sighing in comfort, until he realised that this was not normal and lifted his head up to see.

He looked up, and the swarm of faces that greeted him put him in a state of shock.

"Surprise!"

What could be worse then lots of people, young and old, screaming at you when you just wake up? Hugging the person you just became friends with as if they were a pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Uh, Will?"

Will was frozen. He couldn't move nor did he even dare to try. Hugging Nick was amazing, yes, but in front of his whole family? Who knows what's in their crazy heads when they saw that!

Just looking at Kayla face, that smirk with her eyes widened as if she knows... something.

No. Will squeezed his eyes shut, fear settling in for the inevitable bombardment of questioning, an interrogation that will be HELL.

After a few awkward seconds, that felt like hours close to days to Will, an obnoxiously loud sigh echoed throughout the corridor, and it peaked Will's ears with interest.

"Oh, our dear William, we truly scared your socks off, didn't we?" Kayla said, her voice the same she used to speak to the younger generation of Apollo children, and Will knew that she had walked up to him and Nico, probably smiling like Hell couldn't hurt her. Her voice then took a dramatic turn, as it dropped the nice act and became something ice cold and heartless.

"Now what are you all still doing here? Get to work on those patients already!"

Everyone, ranging from the youngest of about 7, to the oldest of 34 who had her own family, scampered away at the sight of Kayla telling anyone off, and it only terrified Will even more.

He quickly unwrapped himself from Nico's warm body with a face made of red, and looked down at the floor with the quickest snap of the neck.

"So, Will, I'm going to wait outside." Nico said quietly, and walked of quickly in any direction before even giving William a chance to say anything.

Once he was gone, Kayla practically bounced towards Will, causing a little bit more fluster for him.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"Will you tell him?"

"No."

Kayla huffed loudly, and pouted like a toddler not getting more chocolate. "Ugh, why not?"

"Because I barely know him, Kay!" I only met him a few months ago, and now I'm supposed to say "Oh hey Nico, did you know that I'm gay, well I am, and not only am I gay, but I fancy you because you're a actually super hot", I mean, really Kayla?!"

The angel just stood there, confounded. How, on any planet ever, can Will speak that fast? It's insane! She blinked a few times, then looked at Will, dead in the eyes.

"Tell him."

Then she walked off, without giving Will any time to go over what he said prior. He huffed, and rolled his eyes. What was he going to do now? He had just confessed his feeling for Nico, and to _Kayla!_ Plus, Will didn't even know Nico, not his personality anyway. He only knew about a bit of backstory, and how can you fancy anyone truly if you only know their backstory? Super Shallow.

He walked slowly, forgetting Kayla and remembering Nico, and wondering just what exactly he could say to him. what was there to say? "Sorry for hugging you, but you smelled good?" Why did Will have to wake up to this.

Before he would have liked, Will was already out of the hospital and by the entrance. Rather than tire on thinking about what to say to Nico, will just turned his head from side to side to look for him.

As soon as Will was about to give up on looking for Nico, he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him, and jumped a millimetre into the air.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Nico said, and Will was stumped with the idea of that question being a double entendre.

"No, you just made me jump." Will said quietly, looking down at the floor.

They stood there for a few moments, as if trapped in an impasse, Until Nico spoke. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Will kept looking down and stayed mute. He wanted to talk about it, he wanted to scream about it, but what would that do to Nico? what would he think? Nico was an angelic hero, and Will was just Will, Head-of-a-hospital-angels Will. How can you compare those?

"I'd prefer if we did talk about it, though."

Will looked at Nico, who still had that cool composure but had a slight blush going on, with slight confusion, but thought better not to try to interpret it. If Nico could say that, and want to talk about Will's hug, then Will can talk about it too!

"Okay." He said, not looking Nico in the eyes or even making eye contact with any of his body features.

"Does that mean you want to talk about it too, or that you'll talk for me and not for yourself?" The question from Nico was as if he was asking for Will to take this seriously, so much so, that it begged for an action that would speak volumes.

"I would also like to talk about it, Nico." Will looked directly at him, right into his eyes, and tried to convey how scared but brave he was trying to be.

"I'm sorry I hugged you, Nico," Will began. "I was still very tired as I got out because I am not really used to being able to-"

"I liked it."


End file.
